The Last Escape
by Mistress Leneth
Summary: Aurora Avalon leave the some what safety of her home to travel not to her Uncle's palace Please let me know what you think R
1. The prologue

Disclaimer: I do not claim Inuyasha or the gods or any characters associated with Sailor moon or any from the Last Unicorn I give credit to Juile Dillon for her picture of Cenahn I give credit to Angelcat01 for allowing me to us her character Lady Angel I own Aurora Avalon she is my character. *= action " "= speaking ~~= sceen change ‡= thinking  
  
Prologue  
The Agreement  
  
*Ovalon paced back and forth in front of the window in his study which over looked the garden of his youngest granddaughter Aurora. When Aurora was born to his youngest child Amelphia and having found out that the father was human and that would make Aurora a halfbreed a half-human and fourth-elf and fourth Unicorn. Amelphia before Aurora was born had to served a thousand years on earth, At nearly the end of her time on earth which was a hundred years on Avalon. Amelphia returned to Avalon with child she had mated with a young prince in secret and consived a child, Amelphia would never tell her father who her unborn childs' sire was that was her secret and only hers. Aurora worked in her garden as the great Lady Angel watched her great granddaughter work with the roses and lavender, and many other types of flowers and some that could only be imaged by the mortals that lived on earth.  
  
Avalon is surrouned by a magical shield that only a few can come and go though. The Mist of Avalon are enpowered by magic but the true barrier can only be opened with crystals from the crystal caverns. When Aurora wasn't in her garden with the Lady Angel she was in the meadows with her mother who was given a sacred form of the unicorn, Aurora was not given a form when she was born with human blood. Aurora like her mother has silver blood and the same sun marking on her for heads were their horns would appear when Amelphia was in human form would be. Aurora had been summoned to her grandfathers' study that day like any other. He would teacher her some things about being a good wife and what it took to make her life mate happy. Every time she walked into her grandfathers' study she would have markings of a silvery blue which represented her magic heritage and a silvery aqua marking which represented her powers over the seas which was given to her by her great-great-grandfather Posieden God of the seas and father of the Lady Angel.*  
  
"Aurora" *Ovalon cleared his throat as Aurora sat infront of his desk on a floor pillows her dress like a pool of shimmering silk as her hair was braided to one side with golden roses from her garden. Ovalon would have demanded that she removed them at once from her hair, but he knew the power his mother had over Avalon. The Lady Angel and Avalon where one if Avalon was hurt she hurt, she shared the feelings of the land of Avalon as Avalon shared her feelings. Aurora looked up at her grandfather.* "Yes Grandfather" *Aurora softly spoke her voice was like those of the sprites of Avalon soft and sweet untanted and pure. Ovalon turned to his granddaughter and looked at her with hate filled eyes he never looked at her with kindness only his other grand children did he do that to but her it was that her birth was her sin not her mothers.*  
  
"Tell me Aurora what does a mate do to please ones husband both outside and inside ones' bed chambers" *Ovalon crosses his arm across his chest as he waits for her to think on the proper actions on the question.* "Ones' mate should always remain ....." *Aurora started as she heard the Lady Angel and Lord Ares fighting in the garden as her grandmother over heard what he was telling her and stormed in and marched over to her husband and hit him hard enough to send him out the second floor study window. As Ovalon flies out the window from the force of Lady Tatiana punch as she shouted* "Submisive my Ass" *and Lord Ovalon hit his father the Lord Ares and knocks him over and they both role in the garden from Lady Tatiana's punch against Lord Ovalon's jaw. All three women; Lady Angel and Lady Tatiana hold their sides as they laugh but Princess Aurora smiles as she softly laughs as a young man enters the study and looks around with is violet eyes as he pushes his sky blue hair behind his left ear careful not to get his hair caught on his earrings. Aurora remained on the floor were she sat as this stranger watches her with her eyes closed and laughing softly at what just happened to her grandfather and Lord Ares.  
  
Both Lord Ares and his son both laid on their backs looking at the sky as their wives laughed as they let out a sigh.* "Ovalon what did you do now to piss off your wife?" *Ares god of War sat up as he proped his right knee and rested his right arm as if he was to get up.* "Father you know as well as I that Aurora is an abomination with her being half human. I may have found her a mate and I'm teaching her to be obidiant." *Lord Ovalon said as he slowly stood up dusting his back side off.* ~~ *Lady Tatianna turning toward the footsteps and sees a young handsome human in her husbands study she was about to tell him that Lord Ovalon doesn't care for humans but something else was bothering her. Lady Tatianna studied the young man for some time not paying attention to what is going on in the garden. Cenahn watch Aurora as she smiled and laughed at what had happen before Cenahn walked into the study.*  
  
"Come my dear we must take our leave of your grandfather's study." Lady Tatianna said softly with a smile as Aurora stopped laughing and opened her eyes and looked at her grandmother and nodded.* "My lady allow me to help you." *Cenahn said as he held out his hand to the goddess of beauty that sat on the floor before him. Aurora turned her gaze to the young man and smiled softly as she place her hand on his and allowed him to help her up.* "Thank you kind Sir. " Aurora curtised to Cenahn as she and her grandmother left the study. Aurora heard Lord Posiedons' voice in her head as she left her grandfathers study telling her to return to her room. Aurora did as Posiedon had asked and headed towards her room as Lord Ares and her grandfather Ovalon entered the castle.  
  
Lady Angel disappeared from the garden and reappeared not far from her sons' study. Lady Angel studied the young man for a second. Lady Angel then heard a loud crashing sound coming from the direction of Aurora's room. Puck held a large gold malet above his head as he was chasing what look like a three or four year old child with red hair and blue eyes wearing the same outfit as Aurora.* "Get back you little peep squeek" *Puck shouted as he hit the floor with the gold malet.* "Chibi Chibi" *was all the little girl would say as she ran down the wall towards her owner Aurora. Chibi Chibi smiled when she saw her mistress as she ran towards her. Aurora saw Chibi Chibi and smiled as she walk closer to her living dolly. Aurora then she looked behind Chibi Chibi and saw Puck her annoying uncle trying to break her dolly.*  
  
"Vendue Uncle Puck" *Aurora bowed to her mischivious uncle. Chibi Chibi hid behind Aurora's legs knowing she had some protection from Puck. Lady Angel had made herself invisable as she watch the sceen play out between her youngest great grandchild and her prankster of a grandson.* "Vendue Halfbreed" *Puck said smiling knowing that there was no one watching them and he could tease her all he wanted which was his favorite thing to do.* "Hey Halfbreed you know the last time father stopped me but this time he is not around to stop me, But the punishment you resevied was more than enough to keep you from ever stiking me ever again. For half breed you would make a wonderful little whore for some cruel hearted discusting human slave owner."  
  
*Puck slapped her across her face to see what she would do. Aurora place her hand on her throbbing cheek as tears formed in her golden pools.* "What are you going to cry now you abomination." *Puck mimiced a crying child, that made Aurora's blood boil as she took a step back and raised her hand and with all her might she slapped her Uncle Puck so hard all with in a hundred feet could hear the crack of thunder. The force of the slap that Puck recived made him hit the floor sliding backward and hitting the wall which a portrat of Puck when he was little fall on his head as his head tore a hole in the painting and uncontious. Puck only moaned not knowing what was happing.*  
  
*All those that heard the noise came to see what happened some were laughing at Puck and others yelling at Aurora for hitting her uncle. Aurora didn't care she was laugh hard enough she thought her sides were going to split open.* "Aurora" *Ovalon yelled at his youngest grandchild after seing what she done to Puck. Aurora bowed down her head touching the ground and her hands above her head touching the floor. Aurora tried to stop smiling but that was going to kinda hard.* "This time you have gone to far Aurora your punishment for hitting your uncle is Chibi Chibi will be sold to the humans with in one week from today." *Ovalon said as he stepped on her left hand appling small amounts of pressure to break her hand.* "Oberon stop it right now or you will be the one who will be sold to the humans and stripped of your powers and title" *Lady Angel said as she appeared behind Ovalon and he knew his mother ment buisness when she called him by his birth name Oberon.  
  
Ovalon walked around Aurora heading towards his study and walked in and over to to the repairing it with a spell. Lady Angel helped Aurora up and healed her hand just incase it was broken. Aurora picked up Chibi Chibi and went to her room as Lady Angel walked over to her grandson Puck and thought of his punishment.* "Ares take your grand son when he wake and give him a thousand lashes with the cat of nine tails." *When Lady Angel spoke these words most of her grand children shivered at the thought of Pucks' punishment.* "As you wish my love" *Lord Ares said bowing to his wife wishes and walked over to Puck and picked him up by the neck and dragged him to the stables where his horses where kept. Aurora walked into her room as she heard Pucks screams in pain reach the castle walls.  
  
Aurora set Chibi Chibi on her bed and walked over to the sea water fountain that Lady Angel gave her for her fourteen th birthday.* "Vendue Lord Posiedon" *Aurora said as she stood infront of the fountain as a figure was starting to form in the water of the sea.* "Ah.. Vendue my dear" *Posiedon said in a deep voice.* "Aurora in a week you will be sixteen and the fates told me that dark clouds will surround you." *Aurora walked over to little chair she had beside the fountain.* "Lord Posiedon dark clouds aways surround me." *Aurora looked at him with the most black espression that he had ever seen.* "Aurora go to the mortal world the night before your party and I shall guide you with these."  
  
*Posiedon held out his hand to her and dropped a bag full of aqua crystal which could have grown on Atlantis.* "But.. Great Great Grandfather, I know nothing of the human world will they accept me there like they do here?" *Aurora asked questionly. " *Posiedon just laughed* "Where your going you will be safe. Aurora what do you think about living with your Uncle Odin and his family?" *Aurora forgot all about her bruised cheek* "I would be happy just to leave here." *Aurora chimed happly. Aurora hugged Posiedon as he laughed.* "Aurora I have other gifts from the other Gods and they send their love as well. The fates made you this bag" *Posiedon hand her a silver and aqua bag.*  
  
"Demeter blessed it so it will keep your food fresh while you traveled, Hermes gave you a cloak which will hide your sent so your enemies can't tell if your a female or a male, Aphrodite sends her love and a ring that Hephestus forged. Only give it to the one you tend to marry. Hera and Zues blessed the bag to carry all the things you will need as well the things we already put in there. Artimis and Apollo both put items in your bag. Artimis put her golden bow and quiver, Apollo put arrows of all colors of the rainbow in there as well gold, silver, black and white arrows. Apollo also put in a small harp for you to play on to entertain your friends. Hades and Persephone put in poison daggers and jewels to barter with as well som rare gems and gold and silver. Athena give you her wisdom, Hestia has placed fresh breads and fruits and cheese in the bag as some vegetables." *Aurora opened the bag that Posiedon gave her and she pull out enough items to supplie an army then she put it all back in with the aqua crystals.* "Thank you Posiedon I will take this to the Crystal Caverns tomorrow and put some of those crystals in the bag as well. Lady Angel said that Cavern was min and no one was allowed in unless I gave them permision."  
  
*Posiedon laughed as he watch her.* "Aurora I will take my leave and in one week time from there I will get you where you need to be, but where I send you will be far from here. But it is the closest to getting to Odin's castle too." *Aurora nodded and went to hug him good bye as she watched him disappear she heard his words in her mind.* ‡ When the fountain waters run red that the time to leave I will be waiting my dear.‡ ~~ *Lord Ovalon paced back and forth from his desk to the door with Cenahn standing in the middle of the room* "My Lord Ovalon may I offer a deal. If I can cast a spell to remove your parents from this Holy Isle in return I wish to futher my studies under your watchful eye. " *Ovalon stop and listened to what Cenahn said.* "I wish to know thy name of an alliance of this magnitude." * Ovalon walked over to his desk and sat down leaning back in his chair and offered Cenahn a seat as well. With the slightest motion of his hand a chair appeared behind Cenahn.* "I am know as Cenahn the Sorcer My Lord Ovalon." *Cenahn said with a bow before sitting.  
  
Ovalon thought to himself if Cenahn could get rid of his mothe and his father Avalon would be his.* "What about putting some one in a deep sleep. My mother has to be off of Avalon as well my father. For your reward I will have the schollars teach you all you wish to know about magic and my youngest granddaughters hand in marrage. I believe you have already seen her. Her name is Aurora Boreialus Avalon, she is the one my mother tends to care for the most." *Cenahn nearly jumped out of his seat at Lord Ovalons words.* "You mean that goddess that was sitting on the floor when I entered your office , My Lord?" *Ovalon raised an eyebrow and looked at Cenahn.* "Cenahn my granddaughter is half human and a fourth elf and a fourth unicorn she is nothing but a halfbreed and she is not worthy of being your wife." *Ovalon spoke of discus of his grand daught Aurora with a passion.*  
  
~~* Aurora changed into her huntress outfit and changed Chibi Chibi clothing as well and grabbed the silver back that Lord Posiedon had given her and went into the crystal caverns and placed the bag there so it would be safe from her greedy cousins and her aunts and uncle that like to take things from her. Aurora and Chibi Chibi walked to the meadows where her mother stayed with the other Unicorns. Aurora walked up to her mother and brushed her hair before going back to the castle for the night. Lord Ovalon had escorted Cenahn back to the human world and told him in on weeks time he should be ready to keep the agreement. Cenahn nodded before leaving and turned and walked though the portal as Ovalon closed it. Aurora and Chibi Chibi went into the bathing chamber to ready themselves for bed, Aurora bathed and then bathed Chibi Chibi and washed both their hair then she braided Chibi Chibi's hair into two pigtails and hers in one long braid and they both when back to Aurora's room and climbed into bed and fell asleep.* 


	2. The Parting

Disclaimer: I do not claim Inuyasha or the gods or any characters associated with Sailor moon or any from the Last Unicorn I give credit to Angelcat01 for allowing me to use her character Lady Angel I give credit to Juile Dillon for her picture of Cenahn. I own Aurora Avalon she is my character. *= action " "= speaking ~~= sceen change ‡= thinking ±= flashbacks  
Chapter One  
  
The Parting  
  
*Aurora for the past week had been gathering herbs from her garden and packing some of her dresses and other things into the silver bag that Lord Posiedon had given her. Lord Ovalon demanded all the servents to call Cenahn, Lord Cenahn as well Aurora. Aurora didn't like him or her grandfather that much since Lord Cenahn return to Avalon. Aurora and Chibi Chibi worked in the garden from dawn til dusk picking all of the necessary herbs and flowers. The next day her grandfather found her in the library which he forbidded her to enter.* "Aurora what are you doing reading? How many times do I have to tell you not to read any of these books?" *Lord Ovalon stood behind Aurora as she looked at the cover of herbs.* "Grandfather you said yourself that I had to learn to take care of my husband if he returns home wounded from battle did you not? As for reading I am only reading books on herbs and their healing properties so I know which herbs to give to cure which ailment that bothers my husband." *Aurora said as she and Chibi Chibi looked though other herb books. Lord Ovalon was suprized on her manner on the subject of her up comming wedding. Lord Ovalon left the library and let her continue her research, little to his knowledge Aurora was gathering other books as well. Like: Herbs 1001 usages, medical books, book of mental, physical and spirital healing, Books on cooking, and many others that she thought would be helpful while she travaled to her Uncle Odin's palace.*  
  
~~ *The Home of Odin and Lady Freya. Two animals bowed down to Lord Odin one a small blue chinese dragon known as Leviathan and a white wolf known as Snowstorm.* "Leviathan, Snowstrom. I just recieved word from Lord Posiedon that Aurora is comming here to live with us and I want you two go and make sure no harm come to my niece. Do you understand?" *Leviathan roared and Snowstorm howled inknowledgement that their mistress would be returning to them after these many years. Lady Freya walked into the throne room where her husband sat, Lady Freya looked at Leviathan and Snowstorm before coming into view.* "My lord why don't you grant them human form so they may better protect Aurora on her journey?" *Lady Freya stood beside her husband as Lord Odin thought of the matter. Leviathan and Snowstorm understood what they where talking about. Leviathan was given to Aurora when she was only ten a year later Lord Ovalon made Aurora give Leviathan to Odin since he lived in the human world. Snowstorm was the same but she was given to Aurora when she turned eleven and when she turned twelve she also had to give them to her Uncle Odin or both would have been killed. Lord Ovalon didn't want her to have any pets that might turn against his way of raising Aurora not even her mother Amelphia had a choice in raising her daughter after she turned four.*  
  
"I see." *Lord Odin spoke as he got up and walked over to Leviathan and Snowstorm.* "Freya, I believe your are very wise in your actions both Leviathan and Snowstorm would serve their mistress better in human form." *Lord Odin said as he knelt and petted Leviathan and Snowstorm. Both where taken very good care of by Lord Odin and Lady Freya children. Then Lord Odin hand started to glow as both Snowstorm and Leviathan where surrounded by their elements. Leviathan was surrouned by the waters of the streams, brooks and rivers. As Snowstorm was surrounded by snow flurries both of them trapped in their elements started to take human form by the time Aurora had reached the mortal world both Leviathan and Snowstorm would have completed their transformation.* ~~ *Aurora walked into the Crystal Caverns as she took out all the things she just stuffed into her bag like the clothing and other personal items of hers and Chibi Chibis'. Aurora looked in the bag and found several other bags labled: Assessories, Food, Medicine, Bandages, Wine, Clothing, and Books. Aurora pulled out the book bag and placed the books she took from her grandfathers' library and placed them in their own bag and put them back in the silver traveling bag. Then Aurora folded her and Chibi Chibi clothing and placed it in the clothing bag.  
  
Time had come for Aurora to accept her grandfathers plans but Lady Angel knew all to well that his plans would fail. Aurora had put every thing but the bag for food and the bag for wine, as well the two cloaks that the Goddess Athena had woven for her and Chibi Chibi. As Aurora and Chibi Chibi where about to leave the Goddess Athena appeared before them.* "Aurora my dearest niece becareful who touches your cloaks for the first person, or creature that touchs it their scent will remain no matter how hard or how long you scrub it." *Athena spoke kindly to Aurora and Chibi Chibi as she slowly faded away Aurora hid the items under her skirts as she headed towards the Lady Angel and Lord Ares palace. Aurora carried Chibi Chibi across the vass meadows of Avalon. As they walked Aurora noticed that Lord Cenahn was casting some type of spell, she didn't hear what he was saying but she felt it in her very being the spell that he was casting gave her a chill as if the spell was evil. Aurora continued on her way as she reached the Lady Angel and the Lord Ares palace she heard them fighting again. Aurora and Chibi Chibi left and headed for her grandfathers palace her prison, on their way to Lord Ovalons castle Lord Ovalon was heading towards his parents palace.* "Aurora I thought you where getting ready for tonight?" *Ovalon stood infront of Aurora holding Chibi Chibi in her arms.* "Yes grandfather I was but the Lady Angel had summoned me and you told me that if I was summoned by her I must see her at once."  
  
*Aurora blushed slightly as so did Chibi Chibi.* "But I wasn't able to talk to the Lady Angel for she and Lord Ares were mating" *Aurora blushed brighter.* "I believe that they wanted another son to take your place as lord of all magic." *Aurora curtised to her grandfather and hurried off to her room she knew that she told a lie but it was all she could do to keep her grandfather away from the Lady Angel and the Lord Ares. Ovalon was furiated at what she had said instead visiting his parents he sought out Cenahn.* "Tell me Cenahn how does the spell you learned go?" *Lord Ovalon walked apon Lord Cenahn as he finshed casting the spell.* "By to night my lord your parents will no longer be on Avalon and the holy island will be yours." *Cenahn assured him with out fail that his plain would work.* ~~ *Lady Angel slapped Lord Ares before dissappearing and reappearing in Aurora's room as she and Chibi Chibi entered.* "Lady Angel" *Aurora said happly.* "Aurora take Chibi Chibi and bathe and return here to your room. I have ordered the cook to fix two seperate meals both idenical in every way. Now place the cloaks on the bed and hand me the bags for your food and wine and I will take them to the Crystal Caverns and place them in my fathers' bag that he gave you."  
  
*Lady Angel spoke with quietly to Aurora. Aurora did what she was told as she placed the cloakes on the bed and handed her the two small bags that were inhanced by magic.* "Lady Angel I told grandfather that you and the Lord Ares where matting and planing on replacing him as Lord of Magic so please becareful." *Aurora said as she quickly grabbed her and Chibi Chibi silk robes and headed to the bathing chamber as Lady Angel returned to her palace Lord Ares still there rubbing his cheek.* "Ares, Aurora thinks that our son will try to get rid of us she told Ovalon that we had matted and plans to replace him with our unconsived unborn son. You must play along or Aurora will never get the change to your Little War Goddess in the mortal world." *Lady Angel kissed his red cheek and walked quickly to the kitchen and fill both bags with enough food and wine to last a couple of years. Lady Angel returned to Auroras' room as they entered wearing their silk robs and their hair wrapped up in silk cloth. Aurora walked over to her vanity and sat down as Lady Angel unwrapped the silk around wet silver hair.* "Aurora all is ready when your ready enter the main hall and tell every one you and Chibi Chibi must sit in the moon light until midnight. But you do not stay gather your things and use the crystals my father gave you and leave."  
  
*Lady Angel spoke as she brushed and place the tiara and braided Aurora's hair and she did the same to Chibi Chibi but with out the tiara. Aurora and Chibi Chibi quickly dress as they guest started arriving and as they started cheering on Aurora finally leaving Avalon. Lady Angel made sure every thing was in order for Aurora and Chibi Chibi before leaving.* "Aurora take care and becareful in the human world but before you leave I want to test somethin." *Lady Angel said as she called forth the Sacred Jewel of Avalon (Shikon No Tama).* "Hold this if I am correct you can nullify the jewels powers if so you may have to keep it with you if something where to happen to me or Lord Ares do you understand?" *Lady Angel took Auroras' hand and placed the Sacred Jewel of Avalon in her hand and the pinkish purple jem became milky white like a pearl from Lord Posiedons' kingdom.* "So the legend has come to pass." *Lady Angel hugged Aurora as Aurora returned the hug.* "What legend?" *Aurora asked questionly.* "The legend of the Sacred Jewel of the Moon it more powerful than the Sacred Jewel of Avalon in the human world but if it was here. The Sacred Jewel of Avalon would have more power." *As Lady Angel finish talking a knock came to the door.*  
  
"Aurora its time" *One of her many cousins said hatefuly because she was missing the party. Lady Angel walked to the door and opened it and slapped one of her other great granddaughters across the mouth as Aurora made sure that her shoulders were revield as she put on the silver cloak and she put Chibi Chibi cloak on as well. Lady Angel grab Azuka by the arm and lead her down stairs crying and a bruised face. * "Ovalon teach this child some mannors or I will." *Lady Angel practialy threw Azuka across the room as she walked to the head of the table to take her seat. As the Lady Angel sat down Aurora and Chibi Chibi desended the stairs everyone was stun by how beautiful Lady Angels' jewels looked on Aurora but that was all they cared about was money and power.* "Thank you all for such a lovely party but Chibi Chibi and I must hear the moon song before we eat. I and Chibi Chibi will return at midnight." *Both Aurora and Chibi Chibi curtisied before her grandfather noticed her request and allowed her to leave. Azuka got up and took her seet next to Lady Amelphia as Aurora and Chibi Chibi walked out of the main hall to the Crystal Caverns.* "The song of the moon what a bunch of shit" *Azuka said as she grabbed her gobblet and took a big swig of wine.* "Thats enough from you Azuka the moon song has to be heard you will never hear it because I beleive Aurora will one day inherit the Moon Kingdom once she has found her mate." *Lady Angel said turning Azukas' wine into blood.  
  
Aurora and Chibi Chibi quickly went into the Crystal Caverns grabbing the silver silk bag and sat in the open meadow. Aurora closed her eyes and invisioned the water fountain in her room as she started to hear the moon song the water started to run red as blood as Aurora tilted her head back as the moon beam was casted down on her. Auroras' silverish aqua and silverish blue marks appeared as well the sun in the middle of her forehead, she knew now was the time to leave but she couldn't not before her horn appeared or all this planing would be worth nothing. As the moon reached the highest peak in the sky Aurora bit her bottom lip as her horn emerge painfuly from her forehead and just as quickly receded back into her head. Aurora grabbed Chibi Chibi and ran as fast as she could carring silver sack with her and reached the borders of Avalon with in minutes. Aurora was only seconds away from the mist it would take her half an hour to return to her grandfathers castle by that time she would be long gone. Aurora used the crystal holding tightly onto Chibi Chibi and the bag she leaped into the opening before it close. At tremendous speed of the power of the crystal she used to open the pathway between mortal world and Avalon had rended her uncontious.* ~~ * Odin released the two pets of his niece Aurora and sent them to the western lands for she would end up there than any where in the world.  
  
As Aurora laid on the ground holding tightly onto Chibi Chibi she could smell the sweet grass as she laid there. Chibi Chibi nugged her awake as Aurora sat up and looked around gathering Chibi Chibi and their things and started their journy as she happen to brush against the Lord Youkia of the Western Lands Sesshomaru. Aurora turned to see who she bushed up against, as she pulled back the hood to her cloak she still had her markings as Sesshomaru noted that she must have been from the Eastern Land for the marking of the sun. Aurora though that Sesshomaru was a halfbreed like her. Aurora then picked up Chibi Chibi and started running as fast as she could until she came to a spot where there was seven people fighting it looked like two verses five but the team of two was winning until two more entered the seen. One was a tall handsome man wearing a blue cloak which looked like dragon wings, He had blue hair and ice blue eyes and he was about six foot and eleven inches. Aurora looked at the other that had came with the man was a young woman she wore furr around her waist and both lower legs and lower arms. The girl had white hair and furr as well ice blue eyes. Those two didn't get involved with the fight they just watched.  
  
Aurora sensed something and it was close she left Chibi Chibi where she could watch the fight and be safe as Aurora pulled out two posioned daggers and headed off finding five demon all with a pink-purple shard in their bodies. Aurora made quick work of them as she removed the shard and it turned milky white in her finger tips nulifing its powers. Aurora took a strand of her hair and made a braclet out of the five crystal pieces and returned to Chibi Chibi side as the battle ended and she put the daggers away as she picked up her bag and walked into the clearing before the young man and the young woman who were also watching the fight.* "Here use this." *Aurora spoke up as Kouga, Kirara, Inuyasha and Shippo sneared at her presents.* "I smell Sesshomaru where is he." *Aurora blinked a couple of time before speaking* "Who is this Sesshomaru?"  
  
A/N: Nice little cliffy huh will wait until I hear what you think about the plot please Read and Respond thank you. 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not claim Inuyasha or the gods or any characters associated with Sailor moon or any from the Last Unicorn I give credit to Animaangel01 for allowing me to use her character Lady Angel I give credit to Juile Dillon for her picture of Cenahn. I own Aurora Avalon she is my character.  
  
= action " "= speaking = sceen change ‡= thinking ±= flashbacks  
  
Summary: Aurora left home and ended up in Feudal Japan. And unexpected suprizes wait around ever corner for Aurora and her dolly Chibi Chibi.  
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting of the half breeds  
  
Aurora picked up her bag and walked into the clearing before the young man and the young woman who were also watching the fight. "Here use this." Aurora spoke up as Kouga, Kirara, Inuyasha and Shippo sneared at her presents. "I smell Sesshomaru where is he." Aurora blinked a couple of time before speaking "Who is this Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked at Aurora noticing the scent was coming from her direction, and walked over to her and smelled her cloak and was about to draw Tetsuiga from its sheath as Aurora grabbed a hold of the neko like ears and started to rub them gently as Inuyasha sat on the balls of his feet purring and every one but Chibi Chibi and Aurora did an anime fall on their faces as they heard him purring.  
  
"You purr like a neko" Aurora released his ears as every one had gotten up and just wonder who this woman was as Aurora laughed softly. Inuyasha stood up growling. "I am not a Neko Youkai and I do not have ..." Inuyasha sat on the balls of his feet again purring louder as Aurora rubbed his ears even more "Please forgive my manors I haven't introduced myself. I'm Aurora Borealis Avalon Pendragon. Tis an honor to meet you. I have herbs that will heal your wound with in a day if you want them." Aurora let go of Inuyasha ears he was purring like a kitten who just had warm milk and walked to her bag and pulled a smaller bag full of thousands of herbs and took them to Kagome.  
  
"Um Aurora is it?" Miroku asked as he took Aurora's hands and in his. "Would you do me the honor of baring my children?" Kagome shook her head at Miroku, Sango growled at Miroku, Shippo and Kirara tried to hold Sango back. Kouga stood there with his mouth open. Aurora thought about it for a minute before answering  
  
"My grandfather hates humans and he found out a human had gotten me with child he would find you tie you to two trees as I gave birth he would cut off their heads and leave the bodies for the wolves." Aurora said sweetly and with a smile before she finished. "Then he would smear their blood on your body and finaly rip out your beating heart and showed it to you before you die." Leviathan and Snowstorm laughed silently as they watch the monk back away in horror at the vivid picture she had planted into his head for the first time that Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kouga, and Inuyasha see Miroku swollow hard and walked over to Sango and hid from some one.  
  
"Aurora your first name means northern lights is that correct.? Oh.. by the way I'm Kagome, thats Sango and Kirara, Shippo my adopted son, Kouga the wolf demon, and Inuyasha the Half demon. Also Miroku the leacher, don't worry about him he asked me the same thing but I have to say your the first to scare him like that" Kagome said as she pointed to every one and laughed a little at what just happened to Miroku. "Oh.. Vendue.. Um.. Kagome that wasn't all my grandfather would do to Miroku"  
  
Aurora smiled softly as she laughed. Inuyasha and Kouga growled as the two who watched the fight approached the clearing. Aurora turned and faced the approaching guest as the walked up to her and knelt on one knee as the young man spoke first. "It has been a long time mistress and I though I would see you again." Leviathan looked up at his mistress and smiled. As Aurora perched herself on the balls of her feet and with her right hand placed her index finger on her cheek. "Um.. Do I know you?"  
  
The young woman looked up at Aurora. "Yes mistress for I am Snowstorm the Artic wolf .." Leviathan then spoke up. "I am Leviathan the water dragon.." Both bowed their heads then looked back at her. "We are forever your servents Princess." Both said in unison. "PRINCESS?" Inuyasha and his companions shouted in shock as Aurora stood up and turned to them and nodded. "Yes I am a Princess but I ran away from home to live with my uncle Odin of the Northern lands." Aurora explained as Leviathan and Snowstorm stood up but Snowstorm got distracted and ran toward Kouga and tackled him playing and growling playfully. Kouga sniffed the air and she smelt no diffrent that any full blooded Wolf youkai  
  
"Mistress can I keep him he would make an excelent play toy" Snowstorm said as she pounced Kouga and growled playfuly. Kouga didn't like the idea of becoming some one play thing and he rolled Snowstorm onto her back as he was on top and grinning like he won, but that wasn't the case Snowstorm put her feet on Kouga chest and kicked him hard breaking his armor as he flew thought the air hitting a tree. Leviathan stood up and walked over to check on Kouga shaking his head. "Next time don't pin her to the ground she can really be at advantige." Leviathan held his right hand over Kouga as it glowed a light blue healing any internal injuries then grabbing Kougas' hand and helping him up.  
  
"Besides I think Snowstorm likes you or she would have kicked you harder than she did." Leviathan then walked over to Inuyasha and touched one of Inuyasha wounds as Leviathans' healing powers seeped into Inuyashas' body healing him completly. Aurora laughed softly as she walked closer to Inuyasha. "So Who is Sesshomaru?" Aurora blinked acouple of times as she looked Inuyasha over and noticing that his hair was a silvery white and his eyes were a darker gold than hers almost amber in color. "How odd I only thought my family had Silver hair and golden eyes." Aurora was facinated with this fact as she studied each of them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is Inuyahsa older brother he is a full blooded Inu Youkai you might want to watch your step around him he has tried to kill Inuyasha several times." Kagome said as she walked closer to Inuyasha then she senced them the shards of the sacred jewel "Inuyasha I sence five shards really close by" Kagome whispered and Aurora looked at Kagome not meaning to over hear the conversation. "Sacred Jewel Shards? What are they?" Aurora blinked acouple of times as brought her right hand to the side of her face and Kagome noticed on her wrist there where five milky white pearled colored shards.  
  
"Um.. Aurora how did you hear me whisper to Inuyasha.?" Kagome looked at Aurora as Inuyasha was about to draw the his sword. Then Aurora pulled back her hood revealing her halfling ears which looked like demon ears. "Oh um well you see I am half elf and my kin has very good hearing." Aurora smiled weakly pointing to her halfing ears. "Feh... I don't care you smell like my brother and you look like a demon." Inuyasha drew Tetsuagia and it was still heavy as Aurora put her herbs back in her bag and ran and grabbed Chibi Chibi and took off hoping they wouldn't follow as Loki appeared behind Leviathan and Snowstorm and put his hands on their shoulders and disappeared and reappeared near the northern boreders.  
  
AN: I hope you like it I thought that if I threw in a cliffy it would make it interesting as well besides. I have came to fork in the road that has three paths. One path leads to Naraku, Another path leads to Kikyo and the last path leads straight to the western lands I will have my friend Animaangel01 to help me out. 


	4. Chibi Chibi Secret

Disclaimer: I do not claim Inuyasha or the gods or any characters associated with Sailor moon or any from the Last Unicorn I give credit to Animaangel01 for allowing me to use her character Lady Angel I give credit to Juile Dillon for her picture of Cenahn. I own Aurora Avalon she is my character.  
  
= action " "= speaking = sceen change ‡= thinking ±= flashbacks  
  
Summary: Aurora ran into The great lord of the western lands his scent was imprinted on her cloak. Aurora also killed five demons and collected five shards of the shattered Shikon No Tama and was nearly attacked by Inuyasha for the shards she had in her posesstion.  
  
Chapter Three: Chibi Chibi's Secret  
  
Loki took Leviathan and Snowstorm back to his father castle as Odin paced the throne room after seeing what had happen to Aurora though a golden crystal ball which was held by three women. They were known as the Fates. On the right the youngest looked no older that a child. The one in the middle the woman looked like a woman in her prime and the woman on the left she looked like an old woman. They repesented the Past, the Present, and the Future.  
  
"Lord Odin son of Oberon Lord of Magic." The three women spoke in unison. "We the Fates of the Past, Present and Future have watch the life line of your neice Aurora. Since she attacked and killed demons posessing shards of the sacred jewel of Avalon. Her life line has changed dramaticly. Now is the time to tell her the truth about her little companion Chibi Chibi." The fates said in unison  
  
± Aurora walked around her uncles' castle chasing after Balder with a bow and arrow wearing a valkyrie outfit that her aunt Freya had made for her. Aurora stoped in front of the windows in the hallway facing the mortal world. Aurora moved closer to the window as she dropped her bow and arrow. Balder noticed that she was not following him any more and desided to go back around the corner as he saw Aurora standing in the window looking out with her wings spread behind her. Balder moved closer and noticed she was crying for what he didn't know.  
  
"Mommy" Balder cried as he ran though the hall as fast as he could passing by his older brother Loki and his aunt Frey, and his sister Hel. Lady Freya had looked up from her reading to see Balder running to her side out of breath. "Mo...mmy " Balder gasped as he tried to talk as he tried to slowly breath. "Mommy.... Aurora..... Window ....... Wings." Freya didn't understand as Balder grabbed her hand and almost dragged her to where Aurora was. Loki and Hel were already there trying to talk to Aurora to see what was the matter.  
  
"They are crying in pain" Aurora said as she tried to walk out the window. It was the first time that her wings appeared and Freya walked over to her and took her hand and forced Aurora to look at her. "Aurora dear who is crying?" Freya asked as she picked up the eleven year old child. Aurora looked at her Aunt Freya and back out the window. "The ones that are dying. Why can I hear their thought as they die? Aunt Freya I'm scared make them stop." Crystal tears formed in her golden pools. As Freya petted her head and tried to calm her down.  
  
Lady Freya carried Aurora to her husband Lord Odin. Who just weeks before her eleventh birthday convinced his father Lord Oberon to allow Aurora to stay with them for one year. Lady Hel enjoyed her cousin Aurora and Lady Hel was to marry soon and wanted Aurora to be the flower girl at the wedding. Lord Odin looked at his wife with worry as Aurora had finally calmed down and fell asleep as her wings remained folded on her back.  
  
"My dearest husband and lord I afraid for Aurora, although she just turned eleven. I am afraid that her new powers may interfere with her living on Avalon. Aurora has the powers of hearing the dead and she wants to do something but can't. We must put this child mind at ease until she is ready to accept her powers as a Valkyrie. I know that she will the greats goddess who governs destiny. She will need a companion to help her keep her mind off of the cries of the dying."  
  
Freya explained as she rubbed Aurora's back as the fates appeared before Lord Odin and Lady Freya. "We who repesents the past, present and future have appeared before thee. Take one of Aurora's ovum and plant it into Hel. As the child grows in Hel's womb Aurora must remain asleep. Aurora will be tormented by the cries of the dying if she remains awake. The night before the wedding of Hel and Kou of the Northern Wolf Demon tribe, plant the ovum into her womb and the night of the wedding Lord Kou will father the child. In nine months wake Aurora and give her the child that was born between the union of Lord Kou and Lady Hel."  
  
The fates said as the wove the thread of life. "Take the child to her room to rest we will do our best to prevent her from hearing thier cries." They said as they vanished from Lord Odin and Lady Freyas' sight. Freya did was was asked of her and took her niece Aurora into her and her cousin Balders' room and laid her on her chest as she continued to rub Auroras' back. Lord Kou the leader of the northern wolf tribe enter the palace as Hel took over watching Aurora and rubbing her back.  
  
"Lady Freya what has happen is Hel alright?" Kou asked as he walked up to Lady Freya leaving Auroras' side. Lady Freya motioned Lord Kou to follow her. "A snow sprite told me that Hel was worried but about what?" Lord Kou sat on the balls of his feet as Lady Freya sat in a chair. "Tis Aurora her new powers have awakened I didn't expect them to awaken this soon, but you must understand something. The night of your wedding Hel will concive a child, and that child shall become Auroras' companion from its birth. I pray by the world tree that the child will be a girl. At least she will have a living doll, but please understand Hel will have other children. This child will help Aurora with her power until she is ready to become the goddess Valkyrie the choser of the slain."  
  
Lady Freya said as she placed a hand on Lord Kou shoulder. Lord Kou nodded and took his mother-in-law hand and kissed it. "I understand Aurora is the rays of light where only darkness exsit." Lord Kou said as he went and checked on Hel his wife to be and his cousin Aurora. Aurora wings retracted back into her back as she rolled over onto her left side. Hel smiled seeing Aurora at peace. "Kou" Hel whispered. "Let marry tomorrow so Aurora won't have to suffer anymore."  
  
Hel looked up at Kou and smiled and then nodded and leaned down and kissed his future bride. Kou sat beside Aurora's bed as Balder came in and smiled at his brother in law as Hel got up and walked over to her mother and told her what she had desided. "Mother... Kou and I have desided that we should have the wedding tomorrow for Aurora's sake." Lady Freya looked at her daughter and stood up giving her a hug. Hel returned the hug and went back was. Hel whispered to Kou as he picked up Balder and took him out of the room as Hel changed Aurora into a silver silk night gown.  
  
As Lady Freya looked though some spell books and potion. Lady Freya disappeared from her study and appeared where Aurora and her daughter was as Hel laid down beside Aurora who had also changed into a night gown. Kou walked with Balder though the halls of Valhalla "Balder lets go and see Thor." Kou asked Balder as he looked up to Kou and nodded. Lady Freya parted the bed into as she knelt between her daughter Hel and her neice Aurora. "Fate those who govern our lives please guide me to do thy bidding"  
  
Lady Freya said in elven as her hand glowed over Aurora as a small light emerged from her body. Lady Freya then turned to Hel and prayed in elven again. "Oh great ones who weave the thread of life I pray to you give life to the seed that has been planted in my daughters womb and may ye watch it grow within my daughter to ease the mind of my neice." Freya said as she allowed the light of Auroras' to be planted into Hel. Hel grabbed the sheets tightly as the light took root with in her womb. Hell screamed in pain as the light entered her body. Hel then released the sheets and entered the world of dreams.  
  
The Day of the wedding  
  
"I Kou promis to love you and never betray you as long as I still draw breath." Lord Kou said as he placed the ring on Hel left ring finger. Hel took the ring for Kou from Balder and held it infront of his left ring finger and then spoke. "I Hel promis to love and never betray you as long as I still draw breath." Hel said as she place the ring on his finger. Lord Odin then bounded their hand with gold silk. Kou placed his right hand behind Hel head and pulled her into a kiss as members of both parties hooted and yelped with joy.  
  
A/N: I know that I am skipping some things but I wanted to get in the story of Aurora's reaction to Chibi Chibi when she is born.  
  
Nine Months Later  
  
Hel walked around her father palace as Kou walked beside her or behind her making sure she doesn't fall or hurt herself. Hel wore a maturnity dress that reveild the shoulder and Kous' matting mark. Hel left her mark on Kou as well on his upper arms. Hel screamed in pain as she leaned against the wall with one hand on her belly and the other on the wall as her water broke. "Kou tis time" Hel moaned in pain as Kou picked up his wife and carried her to and empty room as Balder walked by from checking on Aurora. "Balder get your mother quick the child comes now." Kou yelled at his brother in law as Balder vanished and appeared at his mother side.  
  
"Mother Hel is having the baby now" Balder quickly told his mother as she vanished and appeared beside her daughter pushing Kou out of the room as Frey entered with some items. Kou, Balder, Thor, Lord Odin and Loki paced the hall out side the room as Hel gave birth to a baby girl with flaming red hair and sapphire blue eyes. As Chibi Chibi took her first breath Aurora sat up in bed gasping for air then she rubbed her eyes and changed into her princess dress that she usually wears on Avalon.  
  
Aurora walked down the hall towards the sound of a crying child and sees her cousons and her Uncle Odin outside a room. "Vendue" Aurora spoke as all five of them stared at her as Lady Freya walked out carring a child in a silver blanket and walking over to Aurora. "Aurora say hello to your dolly." Aurora looked at the child and smiled as the child smiled back as a star appeared on Chibi Chibi forehead and aqua and blue strips appeared on her face and wrist.  
  
Auroras' marking appeared as well ecept her were silver-aqua and silver-blue with a sun in the middle of her forehead "Chibi Chibi" Aurora muttered as the living dolly cooed and yawned sleeply. Aurora had just turned twelve as Leviathan and Snowstorm came to see their new friend and thier mistress new posession. Lady Freya handed Aurora Chibi Chibi as Aurora started to hum the child to sleep.  
  
"Aurora as long as you show her love and care for her she will grow." Lady Freya said as she smiled at her neice. Freya also knew that she would be leaving soon and she must find away for Aurora to keep the child doll. Several hours had past as they had a party for Aurora. As she took care of Chibi Chibi the more Chibi Chibi grew. By the time Lord Oberon and his mother visited her grandson and Lord Oberon son Chibi Chibi was as big as a three or four year old. "What in hell name is that thing that Aurora has?" Oberon demaned an explaination. As Lady Angel walked over and kissed Auroras' forehead. "Tis mine and your fathers gift to Aurora with the help of the fates."  
  
Lady Angel cooed at her son knowing she lied to him. "Very well mother" Was all Lord Oberon could or would say. As he walked over to his granddaughter and grabbed her things and headed back to Avalon as Lord Odin and the rest of his family said thier goodbyes to her and Chibi Chibi.±  
  
"Yes she does if she ever reaches the northern land I have been wanting to tell her that Chibi Chibi is not only her companion but her daughter as well." Lord Odin sat on his throne as he talked to the fates. Auroa and Chibi headed in direction where she could feel more of the pretty shards that she had neutralized earlier that day. Soon dark would be apon them as they found a cave that only in one spot no grass grew. Aurora left Chibi Chibi in the cave as she gather wood for the fire.  
  
"Chibi Chibi" Loki said as he appeared infront of her. "Father told me to tell you soon you can tell her who you really are but now is not the time or the place." Loki quickly stated as he disappeared as Aurora returned to the cave. 


End file.
